How do you not know what Christmas is?
by xxxChaosQueenxxx
Summary: Karin is telling Toushirou what Christmas is.


**I do not own Bleach.**

**This story is based on this song I heard.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**How do you not know what Christmas is?**

"Karin." Toushirou said when the two were looking out to the sunset at the place where Toushirou likes to be.

"Nani Toushirou?" Karin asked turning her head to look at him.

It has been five years since they met, and the two had grown to two striking teens. Hitsugaya Toushirou grew about a foot and his looks matured much more, earning him to be taken as a seventeen year old. His hair still as white as ever stayed the same style, but grew in length. His eyes were still the rare sea-green color that would put anyone in a trance. Overall he grew into a teenager that any girl would fawn over just by the sight him. Maybe the only girl not to fall head over heels for him is Karin Kurosaki.

Karin Kurosaki is not the tomboy that everyone remembers. She is still a tomboy inside, but on the outside she had the looks a model would trade their soul for. Her black hair is not cropped anymore and now goes down to her mid back. It was pin straight. Her body had the right curves and she did not look anorexic. Karin now wore fitting shirts and skinny jeans with boots, unlike what she wore when she was eleven. Many deem Karin and Toushirou as the picture-perfect couple whenever seen together, but the two would always deny it and say that they are nothing more then friends.

Toushirou started with a sigh "What is this Christmas all the humans are taking about? We never had anything like it in Soul Society." (By the way, this conversation is taking place exactly Christmas Day.)

"Um, well, Christmas is a time where you are with family and you give out gifts. They say that it is better giving then receiving, but I don't understand that. I rather receive then give." Karin answered not entirely sure.

"Do you know you are a greedy girl, Kurosaki?" Toushirou stated with a smirk on his face.

"You do know you are allowed to call me by my first name." Karin told him with a hint of aggravation.

"I know. I say your first name to annoy you." Toushirou threw back.

"I hope you know that you are a jerk." Karin said while moving her head to look out at the sunset.

"Do you celebrate Christmas, Karin?" Toushirou asked curiously.

"Well my family doesn't celebrate it, but I like the idea of getting presents."

"Well let's get you a present." Toushirou dragged Karin to a department store and asked what she wanted. And of course, Karin got a new soccer ball since her old one deflated. The minute they walked out of the department store it was snowing. Karin wanted to have a little snowball fight, but Toushirou wouldn't allow it. Toushirou was scared that Karin would get a cold, and Karin retorted back saying, "Well won't you get a cold?"

"Snow and ice is my weapon. If you think I could get hurt or sick by the things I fight with, you have another thing coming." Toushirou replied. Karin almost forgot what Toushirou truly was for a second.

"OK. I won't go into a snowball fight, but let's play soccer."

"Are you crazy Karin? The soccer field is probably covered in ice and snow." Toushirou had to say with a very disapproving voice, while looking at Karin like she had gone mad.

"That is why I want to play soccer. Since you are the self proclaimed ice prince, you could get rid of the snow and ice." She said smugly.

"You are asking a lot. Do you know that? But I guess I could do it." Toushirou said while crossing his arms.

"Yay let's go." Karin dragged Toushirou by his sleeve to the soccer field. Toushirou got out of his gigai and started to melt the snow with kido. Karin then popped out of her body. (Sorry, should've stated earlier that Karin is a substitute shinigami like Ichigo) The two decided that their soccer match should be in their shinigami form so they could use shunpo. This would give them the most exhilarating experience.

In the end Toushirou won being the more experience in shunpo. Karin went home after the battle; while Toushirou waited till night fall to sneak into her room (Karin has her own room). Isshin would've had a field day if Karin ever brought a boy home.

"Where is he?" Karin whispered to herself quietly while she was tucked away in her bed.

"I'm right here." A voice said from the windowsill. In the dark you could see the white hair and the electrifying eyes. "I can't stay here long tonight Karin. Apparently we have a captains meeting in an hour."

"It's all right" Karin said soothingly ushering Toushirou to come to the bed.

"Anyway I just had to say one thing to you tonight." Toushirou then leaned into her ear to whisper "Merry Christmas". As Toushirou was pulling away, Karin pulled his head down to meet in a kiss. Toushirou had to pull away because they would be out of breath soon. Toushirou said one final goodbye before jumping out the window to return to the Senkaimon Gate (or the gate that connects Soul Society and the human world. This name was the best I could find since I couldn't remember the proper name). Karin then realized that she never got Toushirou a gift even though he got her something. Karin decided that he would repay him back on Valentine's Day maybe.

Karin lulled herself to sleep thinking what the perfect gift for Toushirou would be, when usually Toushirou is by her side sitting there till she fell asleep and then leaving with a note on Karin's bed side table that would have "I love you" but written in different ways.

**________________________________________________________________________**

I don't know whether I should do a companion piece, but if you think I should please tell it in a review.

The grammer isn't so good since I do so bad in ELA.


End file.
